The Dreams and Nightmares of Jingle Jangle
by diverselove
Summary: Cheryl Blossom and Betty Cooper try the new altered form of the popular street drug 'jingle jangle'. There are some unusual consequences that occur to them, positive and negative.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

She runs up the stairs. Her long red hair swirling with the air behind her. Her feet stomp on the steps as the loud clacks from the shaken wood echoes out through the whole house. She makes it to the top of the stairs with just a few moments to catch her breath, choking on her tears. She sprints down the hallway. The tears burning her eyes as they continue escape through her painted eyelids. She makes it to the large, brown, antique door near the end of the hall. She pushes up against the door, using all her body weight to open it. She makes it inside, a moment from collapsing. She turns to slam the door shut behind her. The heavy door closes tight against the frame. Cheryl leans against the door, her red face pressing firm against it. She reaches her hands to the door. She places them there as if to calm herself. As if to bring herself back to a stasis of heartless indifference. Her breathes become too heavy with each inhale of air presses on her lungs. She feels herself choking, gasping for more air than the amount that surrounds her in her large bedroom.

Cheryl brings her back to the door, sliding down it. She looks at the large bed that is sitting in the middle of the room. The huge, empty bed sitting in a desolate room mocking her solitude. It just emphasizes her loneliness as it gathers the light from her large window to shine upon the furniture near her bed. The small dresser sitting near the wall catches her eyes. Cheryl moves off the ground in a trance as she sashays her way to the small dresser. She makes it there in an instant, as her big, dark brown eyes peers down at the top of her shiny, black dresser.

She moves and places her hands on the edge of the dresser. With precise grace, her hands slide to the tiny lamp before dancing its way to the telephone that sits next to it. Her hand stops to the true source of her attention. Her small, pale hand rests upon a bag filled with crushed, silvery, sparkling powder. Jingle jangle, or at least a new breed of it. This stuff has not been consumed much by the public to Cheryl's knowledge. She remembers overhearing her cousin and her friends talking about the drug. How they mentioned the rare effects it has on people's minds. The way the drug can cause people to experience new things; feelings, ideas, dreams, nightmares. They also mentioned how this new concoction of the drug is even more dangerous than the old school version of it.

Of course, those are all rumors as far as she is concern. Cheryl finds herself crunching the little bag in her hand. Her crimson painted nails piercing through the bag and into her palms. She picks up the bag and examines it. It did look different. The way the powder inside the bag glistens in the light made it appear more intriguing, more enticing. She opens the bag, her motions careful and quiet. As if feeling that any slight noise will alert someone. She takes a finger and dips it into the powder. She brings the small residue from her finger and places it on her plump pink lips. She licks the residue, allowing the taste to melt on her taste buds. Her eyes widen but her body slumps over, disappointed.

She starts to hear an annoying ringing in her ear. The sound of her mother's voice pounding inside her head.

"Well, what did you expect Cheryl?" Her mother's voice cough. The memory of what happened earlier burning into Cheryl's eyes. "It's really your fault he's dead."

Cheryl tries to swallow back tears. She takes the small bag and dumps the entire contents of the bag down her throat. The tears make their way to Cheryl's eyes once more. Cheryl climbs onto her bed and falls onto her pillow. She creates huge heaves as the crying escapes her body. She turns and places her hand on the dresser beside her. She reaches for a draw and opens it, pulling out a large notepad. Cheryl continues to lay on her side as she flips through her pad. Her cries deepen as she looks at drawings of a youthful faced red haired boy. The hair color being the only standout color on the pages. His face has the same shape and appearance as Cheryl's, almost identical. Cheryl's tears drop onto the bedding as the drawings of Cheryl's twin pass through her eyes.

After a few flips of the pages a new face appears amongst Cheryl's drawings. This time it was not of a young boy but a young girl. Her wide smile fills up her entire face in the drawing. Her long braids circling around her oval face. Her eyes creating crescent moons from her large smile. Cheryl flips through her notepad as more drawings of the young girl appears. Her posture and position changes in each one. But her face remaining the same, her long knotted hair cascading to her shoulders. Her calm presence in the drawings brings a level of calmness to Cheryl herself. She senses that she has stopped crying. Her eyes linger on one drawing in particular. The only drawing of the girl that showcases her full body.

Cheryl admires the picture as the girl in the drawing models a traditional outfit. The outfit is one with a large wrap cycling atop he head, making the girl stand firm and upright. Her dress reaches down to her bare feet. The sleeves wide and hanging by her sides. The girl had a more serious, fierce look in her eyes. Cheryl could not help but blush as she felt her eyes scan over the drawing. Her eyes taking in every detail to detail to paint a vivid memory of the recollection. The hours pass her by before Cheryl finds herself soon asleep.

v

She sleeps, calm and peaceful. Her mind resting from the painful thoughts that were swirling in her head from hours ago. Her chest rises and falls in time to the clicking clock that rings in her bedroom. The dried tears and mascara stains her smooth, porcelain face. Cheryl's hands curls underneath her head. It gives her an angelic pose as she sleeps, deleting Cheryl's intense and often times cruel nation from existence in this single moment. A shadow leaps across Cheryl's face. The presence of it startles Cheryl from her sleep. She jumps up and stares in the abandon darkness.

"Hello?" Cheryl says, her eyes darting through the callous shadows in her room. Her eyes linger on a particular one, in the shape of a body. The shadowy figure appears too distant from Cheryl to gather a prominent look at it.

"Who are you?" Cheryl asks, her voice shaking. The shadowy figure begins to move. It inches closer to Cheryl. Cheryl's heart starts to beat faster and faster. She rummages her body near the headboard of the bed. She grabs her notepad, the only thing in her proximity. The shadowy figure gets closer, grows larger. Cheryl feels her whole body start to panic. She lifts the notepad overhead. Her arms tremble as if the notepad weighs a thousand pounds. The shadow makes it to her bed and stops. Cheryl throws the notepad at it. It lands in the middle of the figure. A small groan leaps out from the figure. But it is not the type of groan that Cheryl was anticipating. The groan is airy, soft. Cheryl, confuse, makes her way to the edge of her bed. As she moves closer, the shadow begins to form lines and shapes. It takes not long before the shadow becomes an actual person. Cheryl sees the person and smiles. Her puppy dog eyes dancing with excitement and glee.

She recognizes the girl from her notepad. She stands before her. Her long dreaded hair falling around her tone shoulders. The moonlight from the window dances off her dark velvety skin. Her bright white teeth sparkle as she smiles down at Cheryl.

"Hi Cheryl," she says. Her voice sounding flirty and sweet.

"Hi Erin," Cheryl responds back. She moves close to Erin. Her neck craning to look up at the confident, shy girl. "What are you doing here?" Cheryl asks, her heart pumping even faster than it had before she knew who it was.

"Are you saying you don't want me here?" Erin asks, smirking. Cheryl rolls her eyes. Erin giggles as she moves and leans her body on the edge of Cheryl's bed. "Well," Erin begins, her voice lowering "I think it's obvious why I'm here then, isn't it?"

Cheryl smiles. She slides on her bed and wraps her arms around Erin's shoulders. Her fleshy moist lips plants against Erin's soft tan ones. Erin stands, her body firm and unmoving as Cheryl kisses her with enough passion and fire to burn them both. Erin reaches her hands in a brisk and slow motion. She places them on Cheryl's back. She pulls her in tighter to her body as she begins to feel Cheryl's tongue enter her mouth. Erin's hands move down Cheryl's body. With every inch until they reach up underneath Cheryl's short, rumpled, pleaded skirt. She feels Cheryl's soft butt as she squeezes it. Cheryl's kiss deepens as her tongue dances across Erin's lips. Erin's teeth brush against Cheryl's lips before they catch her bottom one in between them. Erin presses down on it with a gentle bite before releasing it back to Cheryl.

Cheryl rubs her lips together as her eyes start to open. She reaches behind her and grabs Erin's hands off her. She falls back onto the bed while pulling Erin to her. They both sink into the bed as they begin to kiss again. This time with more intensity as they feel the other moan against their chest. Cheryl reaches down and pulls her shirt over her head. She reveals her gold and red lace bra underneath. The bright colors illuminating the room. Erin leaves a trail of kisses from Cheryl's neck down to her breasts. Her hands reach behind Cheryl's back, attempting to undue Cheryl's expensive bra. Her fingers shake and tremble against the hooks. Cheryl arches her back as Erin slips her fingers under the strap. The hooks soon all pop off, one after the other. Cheryl slips her bra off and throws it to the side. Erin moves her lips back to Cheryl's mouth. The kiss deepens, their tongues entangle with each other's.

Erin bites along Cheryl's pale skin, leaving red marks. She stops on Cheryl's breast as she engulfs her nipple between her lips. Her moist breath leaks out onto Cheryl. She kisses Cheryl's chest as she makes her way to Cheryl's other breast. She bites down brazing the skin before gliding her tongue over Cheryl's nipple. She engulfs it in her mouth as she feels Cheryl's hands rub down her back.

Erin moves closer to Cheryl's body and returns her face back to Cheryl's. They look in each other's eyes before kissing each other. Cheryl's hand makes its way down Erin's back before grabbing her butt. The two girls kiss for moments longer with Erin's hands cupping Cheryl's breasts and waist. Erin moves her hand down caressing Cheryl's thighs. Her fingers tickle their way inside her thighs before they reach in between her legs. She slides her fingers through Cheryl's panties and slips her fingers inside her. Cheryl begins to gasp and moan as Erin feels Cheryl's juices flow from her.

Cheryl attempts to set herself up, pulling her body out from Erin. She moves her hands on the brim of her red and gold lace panties and yanks them off her body. She tosses them aside as she bundles up her green pleaded skirt around her waist. She grabs Erin's face in between her delicate fingers and gives her a sweet kiss on her cheek. She then guides her face down in between her legs. She feels Erin's hands grip her thighs as her tongue slides up down inside her.

Cheryl gives out a quiet moan as she feels Erin moving deep inside her. Her mouth skipping from Cheryl's thighs and back. She begins to feel Erin's tongue slip along the inside of her lips, licking slow. Cheryl feels her clutch as legs as Erin continues. She feels Erin tongue licking all over her until she feels her lips grasp down on her. Erin's lips pressing tight as she begins to suckle Cheryl. Cheryl lets out a loud groan as her entire body begins to vibrate. Some small droplets of tears enter into Cheryl's eyes as she breathes out continuous heavy breaths.

Cheryl looks up at the ceiling as the tears fall down her cheeks. She reaches for Erin's hand and laces her fingers through them. Cheryl pants as she blinks back the tears. Cheryl bites on her lips until the tears rush out of her. She does not even try to stop them. She lets the tears acclimate on her face. She feels Erin's head resting on her leg.

Cheryl sighs, smiling. "You know," she starts to say. "I thought that once Jason died. I wouldn't have anyone else. You know, anyone who cared about me. When I first met you, I didn't think you would be someone who cared. But I'm glad you did." Cheryl feels Erin kiss her leg. She begins to smile. She pulls on Erin's hand, trying to drag her up.

"I don't say this a lot," Cheryl chokes, swallowing back worry. "But I think I love you." She brings Erin's face to hers. When dread, despair, and heartache consume her.

A drop of blood falls onto her forehead as she stares into the pale brown eyes. The blood drips down from the gummy, glossy, messy red hair. The droplet runs down the silky, white skin to the very tip of his chin. Another drop falls onto Cheryl's sweaty face. Her face covers in horror. Her body paralyze.

A blank, cold stare looks back up at the face of Jason Blossom. A solemn stare looks back at the face of her dead brother.

Cheryl stifles a scream. Her voice cracking. The face of her brother starts to smile. A weird, demented smile that Cheryl never seen Jason give before in his life. He opens his voice, and a familiar tone comes out.

"Thanks," Jason's voice says, eerie and alike. A voice Cheryl thought she would never hear again. "I think I love you too." The moment that Jason said those words. The moment his face starts to morph into something dark. His precious eyes melt out of his head, leaving empty sockets. His beautiful red locks fall off his head. His handsome face boils and bubble; creating deep, red craters in his face. His hands grip Cheryl's small wrist. He squeezes it like he is trying to pop off her hand. "In fact," Jason says but his voice colder and harsher than it was at first. "I will always love you."

His nails dig into Cheryl's skin, drawing blood. Cheryl shrieks and thrashes on the bed. "Let me go!" Cheryl yelps. The hand holds onto Cheryl, appearing without applying too much effort. Cheryl cries and begs. Jason's deformed face closing in on her.

"Just remember Cheryl," Jason begins, a sprinkle of blood jetting out of his mouth. "I will always love you. The way big brothers should." Jason's jaw begins to pop out of place, his mouth widening enough to peer way back into his throat. His jaw swinging back and forth like a rocking chair. Cheryl shakes, pleads. She closes her eyes as she pulls her wrist out of Jason's grasp. Her skin ripping along the way. A loud chuckle is heard from Jason before silence drapes the room.

Cheryl keeps her eyes close, feeling around her bed. She brushes her wrist feeling smooth, unpierced skin. Her eyelids swing open. Cheryl looks around her room to see nothing. The same empty, bleak darkness that befriended her before rests upon her eyes. Cheryl feels on herself, revealing her bare body. She shakes her head in bewilderment and fright.

It does not take long for Cheryl to fall back on her bed. Nothing but the sounds of the crickets, and her crying, to soothe her back to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

She rushes down the steps of the large science complex. Her purple suede loafers pounding on the pavement underneath the heaviness of her backpack. Her mind wanders to the group project in American History. She steps and stumbles in a puddle of water. Betty stops, examining her surroundings. The wind combs through her flashing blonde hair. The leaves form a circle around her as they dance and swirl with delight. The chatter and bustle of the people around her roams around her head. She begins to walk again, moving without emotion, without feeling. She weaves through the crowd, in a poised way that bestows upon ballerinas. She gets to the edge of the sidewalk and glances around her. She feels a slight tap on her shoulder causing her to jerk. She spins around and comes face to face with a chiseled, handsome face. She peers into the brown eyes, feeling herself with shame as her heart start to flutter.

"Hey, Betty" Archie speaks to her. A boyish grin crossing his face. Betty attempts to smile but refraining herself from grinning too much. "Are you waiting for Jughead?" Archie says, his eyes looking around at the plethora of people. Betty nods her head. His head then stops at the sounds of breaks screeching. Betty turns around and sees Jughead perched atop of his motorcycle. He waves over to Betty and Archie as they move towards him.

"So any news?" Archie remarks. Jughead pulls out another helmet as he places it in Betty's hands.

"Not a thing," Jughead starts. "I'm actually starting to get worried."

Archie shrugs, glancing over at Betty and back to Jughead. "Maybe the amount of people using jingle jangle died down." He says, smiling to himself at the prospect of his thought coming to fruition.

"I doubt it," Betty squeaks. "The amount of people using it was in the hundreds just a couple of weeks ago. Plus, if this new breed of the drug is said to actually be more addictive."

"I agree with Betty." Jughead replies, looking at her. "There's no way a group of hardcore, sex crazed addicts just decided to stop using it out of the blue." Archie shrugs as he mumbles something about drug dealers Betty eyes flirt back and forth between Jughead and Archie as they talk. "Well, until we figure it out." Jughead says, "We should all be extra careful." betty makes her way to Jughead's motorcycle and hops on it. Her delicate, slim arms wrapping around his waist. Archie nods in agreement as Jughead and Betty take off.

They whip and wheeze through the cold, crisp air. Betty tightens her grip around Jughead's waist as she lays her head on him. She feels his heart beat through her as they rattle over uneven roads. Betty rubs her hands against Jughead's stomach, feeling a slight indention of abs. She feels her body tense up as Jughead speeds his motorcycle through the trees. They make it to her house, stopping right in the front sidewalk of her door. Betty continues to hold onto Jughead. He does not object and allows her to sit for a while. Some moments pass before Betty slides off the bike and onto the solid ground. Her legs wobble, as if walking for the first time. She takes her helmet off and hands it to Jughead. He takes it and places it away in one swift motion.

They relish in silence before Betty decides to be the first one to speak. "So, do you really agree with what I said? Regarding the jingle jangle?" Betty asks, her pale blue eyes hovering over Jughead. He nods, without speaking. He turns to her and reaches out a hand. Betty smiles as she takes it. She moves closer to Jughead and plants a kiss on his grinning mouth. She lingers for a few seconds before backing away from him. Jughead starts up the motorcycle and rides away. Betty watches after him as she makes her way to the front of her house. She opens the door and slips inside without a sound.

v

They all eat in unison. Betty, her mother, and her father chewing the meal like it had very little flavor or spice to it. Betty glances at both of her parents before she starts to speak.

"School was good today." She starts, waiting for response. Her parents just nod as they continue to chew. "There's been no talk of people using jingle jangle recently. So my friends and I assume it died down."

"I highly doubt that." Bettys mom, Alice, says. Her eyes not even looking up from her plate.

"Why would you say that, mom?"

"I just feel that a drug that potent, dangerous, and addicting wouldn't find itself obsolete so quickly."

"Plus," her dad starts. His hand moving in an endless motion as he eats his food. "Most teens don't have the willpower to stop doing a drug like that."

"Most teens?" Betty question. Her eyes darting through the room.

"Yes, if most teens were more thoughtful and less impulsive. Then there wouldn't be this new found form of jingle jangle to begin with." Her dad, Hal, finishes his statement.

"It's a good thing," Alice scowls, "This new form wasn't around when Polly was still here. I couldn't imagine the type of trouble she would have gotten into if it was."

Betty sits still, letting the sounds of chewing bounce off her. She puts her fork on the table. Her hand resting on the edge of it. She excuses herself before heading up to her room. Her parents nod permission but assume their current positions like Betty never left the table. She snatches all her clothes off before walking into the bathroom. She turns on the shower, walking into the mirror. She stares at her nude body in the foggy mirror. Her eyes intent on the mirror as her hands examine her body. She pinches small amounts of flesh as her hands travel downward. She turns around as she looks over her shoulder. She uses her hands to smooth out her back, as if it imposes wrinkles. Her face switches from one of disdain to one of delight. She makes her way over to the shower and steps inside the boiling hot water.

The water burns across her skin as she flashes it all over her. She closes her eyes as she rubs soap on her face. Her eyes close, she sees nothing but darkness. A few glimpses of Jughead flashes before her eyes. It starts off with his black hair over his firm face. It moves down to his muscled arms. Betty smiles to herself as she turns to run water through her head. She catches more glimpses of Jughead in her mind. She begins to loose herself in her thoughts. She sees a short glimpse of red hair before her eyes dart open. She turns the shower water off and steps out. She grabs her robe, wrapping it around her. She moves to the mirror to dry her hair. She looks opens the medicine. A small bag with silvery looking powder inside it falls out. It lands in the sink. Betty stares at it like a venomous snake. Fearing that it will leap out and strike her. She moves her hand down in the sink as she pinches the bag. She picks it up between two fingers. She drags it between her eyes as she looks at the bag.

She opens the bag, each movement steady and precise. She pours a small amount of the content in her hand. She brings it up to her nose, taking in a huge whiff of the drug. Betty hands tremble as she pauses. Her mind wonders through many ideas, thoughts, daydreams. They scan before her eyes like a slideshow. As they showcase every problem in Betty's life. Her dear older sister poly, sent to a nunnery for troubled young girls, her parents constant bickering, her intense college courses, her GPA, her scholarships, and to Jughead. And Archie. Her conflicting, confused emotions overwhelm her until she finds herself slipping into a sudden tunnel of darkness. Betty take the contents in her hands and dumps it in her mouth. Her saliva swirling it down her throat.

Betty starts to panic, rushing to the toilet. She places finger down her throat, lodging it all the way down. She gags and coughs but nothing comes up. She pours the rest of the contents down the toilet and flushes it numerous times. Betty grips the sides of the toilet. She heaves and heaves. No progress is made as Betty sit on the ground staring down in the toilet water. Her pale, sick reflection glaring back at her.

Betty lays in her bed tossing and turning nonstop. The restless beating of her heart matching the moves of her body. She shoves the covers off her. Her forehead sweating small beads of water. A large knock occurs in her room. Betty sits straight up to look in the direction of the noise. She sees nothing, hears nothing else. She sits there, her body falling back down on her bed. Her eyes begin to flutter. She forces her eyes shut, focusing on nothing but her breathing.

She counts to herself. A long pause separates each word as she counts. One. Pause. Two. Pause. Three. Pause. Drip.

Bettys eyes flings open. She lays on her bed. Her bloodshot eyes fixate on a single point on the wall. Her eyes stay open; her ears tune in to nothing but quietness. After a while betty closes her eyes again. She slows down her breathing. She focuses her raising thoughts on numbers. Nothing but numbers. She resumes counting again. This time with longer pauses. Three. Pause. Pause. Four. Pause. Pause. Five. Pause. Pause. Six. Pause. Pause. Seven. Pause. Pause. Drip. Pause. Pause. Drip. Pause. Pause. Drip. Pause. Drip. Pause. Drip. Drip. Drip.

This time betty shoots start out of her bed. The inconsistent dripping drawing her attention to the bathroom. She gets up and makes her way to the sound. She tips toes to the bathroom. Her hand runs up and down the wall until it finds a light switch. The light flickers on. The bright light shocking Betty's eyes. She rubs her hands over her face, moving to the sink. She stops and peers down. She notices nothing. No dripping, no water, nothing.

She turns her head to the shower. She hears the dripping get louder. The sound first annoying, is now clawing at her eardrums. She steps over to the shower. Her mind already there but her feet taking their time. She feels relief to be near the source of the dripping. She pulls the shower curtain back, yawning. She reaches her hand out to the shower knob as she sees the dripping. One drop after another falling from the shower head. In large red splats onto the shower floor. Betty looks up and sees the shower head is covered in blood. The dripping continues. Betty freezes. Her eyes blinking, moving. She hears a faint voice calling from behind her.

"Betty," the voice says. Betty gets the energy to move only her arm. It drops down by her side. The voice gets closer to her. "Betty," Betty refuses to let her body betray her. She jolts herself out of her comatose state. The voice is louder and stabbing in her ears. "Betty!" the voice shriek. Betty jerks around and sees her sister standing in the middle of the bathroom. Her eyes gone, nothing but empty sockets where they should be. Her clothes wrinkle and dirty. A pool of blood underneath her feet. The dripping coming from between her legs. The blood staining her pristine white dress that she is wearing. Betty looks and sees her sister, Polly holding something in her hand. It looks, to her, to be a long fleshy organ. It stems from her hands and runs down to between her legs. The Polly figure in front of betty had a weird, sinister grin on its face. The skin around her mouth and eyes look stretched out. As it hangs down of the bones of her face. The Polly creature moves to betty, its steps wide. Its feet sliding across the floor in the blood puddle it created.

"Betty?" the creature speaks. "Why betty? Why did you send me away?" As the creature moves towards betty, she steps backwards. She falls into the shower. Her hands smearing all over the blood in the shower. "Why Betty? Why did you let me go? Why didn't you keep me here?" The creature's gaits get longer and longer. The voice becomes more and more distorted with each passing word.

"Poor Betty, she gets to stay here with her friends, her family, her boyfriend. While Polly gets to rot away in an old, dirty building with a bunch of cruel, bitter, abusive, self-righteous nuns. How does it feel, Betty?" The creature begins to get closer and closer to Betty. Her feet slipping on the floor, the squishing sound flying from her hands as she grips the raw, bloody cord in her hands. The skin on Polly's face loosens its hold on her bones, sagging off her barren eye sockets.

"How does it feel?" Polly's voice sounds drain, gargling the words in the back of her throat. "To be the perfect, little virgin child!" The sound of the words blasting through Betty's eardrums. The Polly creature lunges forward to her. Betty cries, jumping out of the way of the creature. She springs her legs out, her ankle landing on the solid tiles of the bathroom floor. This causing her to fall on the floor, her forearms slamming hard onto the ground. The slimy, sticking blood on her hands painting itself on the shiny, clean, white bathroom floors.

Betty picks herself up off the floor, sprinting towards the door. The Polly creature makes it way behind betty. It moves fast and swift, almost soaring in the air. Betty swings around as she closes the door. The organ in Polly's hand gets stuck between the door and the frame. The umbilical cord pumps and rises, the blood squirting from it. It begins to move like it's becoming alive. She hears Polly's distorted laughter coming from the other side of the door. Betty shivers and cries, her feet moving backwards. Her eyes glue to the bathroom door.

She feels a hard hand on her shoulder. She swirls around, tears welling up in her eyes. She looks into a pair of calm, serene blue eyes. The messy black hair crowning on his forehead. Betty takes in a huge gulp of air. She collapses into Jughead's arms without any hesitation. He wraps her into his body. Their heart beats drumming together to create a rhythmic coordination. He slips away from betty and leads her to her small, yellow bed. The room seems to shrink since betty enter the bathroom. It making her room feel much smaller than it had before. Her and Jughead sit upon her bed, the ruffle covers surrounding them. Betty tries to decrease her breathing rate, small amounts of air coming in and out of her lungs. She reaches out to graze Jughead's hand. She looks at him, his face mesmerizing her. Betty gulps as she feels her face get hot. Jughead squeezes her hand.

"Are you alright?" he asks her; betty nods her head. Her mind erasing everything that happened just minutes before. "What was that?" he asks. Betty shrugs her shoulders. She looks over Jughead's body. His bare, clean shoulders peeking through his black wifebeater. Betty moves over to Jughead, wrapping her arms around him. As tears fall onto his back, piling into a small puddle.

"Are you sure, you're ok?" he whispers. Bettys blonde hair sticks to her wet face. She uses her hand to pluck it away. She slides from Jughead's body. Calm, slow, quiet, reserved. She turns her eyes and peers into Jughead's. She glances down at his lips, rubbing her own together. She leans in and plants a kiss on Jughead. Their lips intertwining. They start off innocent, not much movement. Then Jughead grabs Betty's waist and scoots her to him. Betty hops over onto Jughead's lap, eager and thrill. Their kiss intensifies. Their tongues soon greeting each other. Betty reaches her arms around Jughead's neck. Her hands place firm against his shoulder blades. Jughead tightens his grip on Betty's waist, tickling his hands up her back. He moves forward, flipping betty until her back is pressing into her mattress. Betty closes her eyes as Jughead sprinkles kisses down her neck. She feels a pair of rough, large lips wrapping around her own. She opens her eyes and sees a pair looking back at her. Not the calm, serene blue eyes she saw seconds ago.

These eyes were brown, goofy, playful. She examines the face holding the pair of eyes. The square jawline, the messy red hair. She becomes startle as she breathes out the single word from her lips, Archie? Archie smiles as the sound of his name exits from Betty's mouth. He leans down and presses her hard body into her small, petite frame. Betty reciprocates the kiss. She puts her arms around Archie's broad shoulders. She begins to moan as his hands move inside her legs. His fingers gripping the smooth, sensitive skin of her inner thigh. He sits up, taking off the black tank top he is wearing. Betty makes her body rise as she pushes Archie back on the bed. His head slamming into her dented pillow. She plants a firm, passionate kiss on his lips. Her whole body tensing up. She flutters her eyes for a few seconds and peers down. She finds herself looking down at Jughead. His smooth muscles of his body glistening before her. Betty smiles as she continues to kiss Jughead. His hands clawing at her back, moving inside her shirt. They feel at her bare back. Jughead hands claw up to her neck with Betty's shirt flying off over her head. Bettys small body looks at Jughead. She slides and pushes her breasts into Jughead's chest. She kisses his neck, his chin, his collarbone.

Betty feels a pair of hands on her hips. They pull her over onto her side. She turns to the direction the hands pulled her. She sees Archie for a brief second before he forces a kiss on her. His tongue soon entering Betty's mouth. Betty does not resist as she accepts Archie's kiss. She feels her pajama pants sliding off her body. The pajama pants find themselves around Betty's ankles. Archie reaches down and rips them away. They disappear as he throws them in the distance. He places his hand on Betty's knee, separating it from the other one. Her legs wrap around Archie's waist, as he places his hand down between Betty's legs. She notices her naked hips as her legs tighten around him.

He feels Betty's juices spilling onto his palm. He reaches down and grabs his penis, sliding it inside betty. The hard force gravitates her. Betty moans a small cry. Her eyes watering, blinking back tears. She shuts her eyes and opens them. Her face looking at Jughead taunt smile. Jughead pushes more inside her, his hands place soft on Betty's waist. Betty nails her fingers down Jughead's back. She pulls him close to her, a light kiss on his lips. She curls her fingers in his hair. They kiss harder and harder. She hears Jughead give an airy groan, then another louder one. Betty unwraps her legs from Jughead's waist. The heels of her feet digging into the bed.

She slides back and uses her knee to knock Jughead on his side. She takes a quick, easy breath. She moves up and climbs on top of Archie. Who she sees laying down in her bed. She puts her hands on Archie's stomach. Her tiny hands caressing through the curvature of his muscles. Her slim fingers reach their way to Archie's thighs. They grip themselves around his penis. The firm, squishy feeling throbbing in her hand. She guides it in her, she squirms. She feels the pressure inside her when her body begins to rock back and forth. Her teeth grappling at her lips, squeezing them. She rocks her body faster, faster, faster. A large groan comes from Archie's throat. She moves her body, at first sloppy and confused and worried. Now she moves with confidence and grace and tranquility. She begins to feel the inside of her tighten and pulse. The pulsing quickens with more of them flowing out of her body. They soon all flood out of her body, as she finds herself groaning. Her body trembling and shaking. She stops and rests. Her body tumbles down onto the bed. Her eyelids flutter as the sheets on her bed dance up in the air. The sound of her body hears the sheets gliding back down.

Betty blinks her eyes open. Jughead grins at her, moving to her face to plant a happy kiss on Betty's lips. Betty smiles give off an air of shy demure. She crawls over to rests her head in Jughead's chest. They breath in unison as the moonlight beams out from around Betty's curtains. It searches and lands on Betty's nude body.

She rests there, the sheets of her bed snug around her. The moonlight running over her face. A smile plasters on her lips. Betty grips her pillow, snuggling her damp, blonde strands of her onto it. The moments pass with the moonlight shining on betty until the colors of the sky bleeds from a sparkling black to shades of pink, purple, and orange. Betty sleeps on her bed. Her chest rising in time, peaceful intervals. Her sweet, kind face resting alone on the bed disheveled bed.


End file.
